Impossible Love
by your royal highness
Summary: AU Derek is a poor boy, Casey is a rich girl. To make Casey love him, Derek tells her that he is rich. As they fall more in love, will Derek tell her the truth, or will he keep lying? And when Caseys dad wants Derek gone will he use more drastic measures?
1. Hi I'm Derek and I'm Rich

**Okay, So just to let you guys know, this is my first LWD fanfic. So don't being…er….well…you know….**_**mean**_** if it's really bad. Just give criticism. **

**So here's the summary: (Oh, and just to let you know, this is VERY AU I mean, Derek and Casey aren't even related. And it's VERY Daseyish. :-)) Starts in Derek's POV.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Derek is a poor boy who barely gets by in school, his Dad doesn't have a job, and his Mom gets minimum wage at a fast food restaurant as a cashier. Casey is a rich and glamorous girl who has to be dressed perfectly and act perfectly. She gets straight A's in school, and her Mom and Dad both have perfect jobs and get paid tons to go and travel to different countries. She lives in a mansion and is the ideal girl. Derek falls head over heels for her, and he lies and says that he's rich in order for her to fall for him too. But when their relationship grows deeper and deeper, and Derek feels that he and Casey are falling too in love with each other, Derek feels guilty. Will he tell Casey the truth, or will he keep up the lie? And if he tells the truth, will Casey dump him? And if he lies, will Casey find out? **

"Dude, Aliens don't make peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches. Aliens aren't even real." Sam said, sighing and smacking his head against his locker for the fifth time today as I watched Ralph pat his chin as if trying to figure something out.

"OH! So they make _ham_ sandwiches!" He said, nodding his head and smiling.

"Yeah." Sam rolled his eyes and gave up. "Yo. D." Sam nodded at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"You wanna come over to watch the Leafs game tonight?"

"Uh-huh." I said, and then I heard the door open. I turned around and gasped.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

She had perfect brown hair, perfect face, perfect clothing, perfect _everything_.

She strutted down the hallway and then stopped and smiled at me before continuing down the hall.

Oh. My. God.

"Dude! Did you see how she looked at you?"

"With her eyes?" Ralph asked.

"Well boys, looks like D has to do his stuff." I said smugly, and then slammed my locker shut.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold up there." Sam said, placing his hand on my chest. "You really think that a girl like _that_ will fall for someone like you?"

"Yeah." I said.

"No." Sam shook his head. "She's not."

"Let me just try." I said, shoving past Sam and walking down the hallway towards the amazing girl. "Hey." I said, leaning up against the locker next to her.

"Hey." She responded back, not even looking at me.

"I'm Derek. And who are you?"

"Casey. Casey McDonald thank you very much." She said, finally turning to look at me.

"And you come from one of those 'them' families, right?" I asked.

"You don't?" She looked disgustingly at me.

"N-" I started, but then realized if I wanted this girl to like me, then I'd have to say that I _was_ one of 'them'. "No one else in this school is rich like me. Well, except for that other hot girl who's rich?"

"Who?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together."

"You." I gave her my famous smug smile.

She blushed only the slightest bit. "Okay. Fine. Come and pick me up tomorrow night at 7 and we'll go out to eat at the Orange Blossom." She said while writing something on a slip of paper.

"You got it." I nodded, and she smiled.

"See you then, Derek." She said, and then turned around, strutting her way to class.

I ran back towards my friends and waved a piece of paper delightfully in the air.

Sam snatched it from me and read it, his mouth dropping open. "She said yes to you! But…but you're poor!"

"Not according to her I'm not."

"Wait, you _lied_ to her?"

"Yep." I nodded my head. "I'm picking her up tomorrow night at 7."

"Dude, you don't have a nice car that a rich person would drive man." I sighed. It was true. I drove a 1960 beat-up Ford truck.

"And I don't have enough money for a limo."

"Yeah. If only you had a nice car like my Dad's red Lamborghini."

"RALPH!!" I screamed, shaking his shoulders. "YOU HAVE TO GET ME THAT CAR!!!"

"K." He said, smiling at me. "Whenever I ride in it, I wear my leather pants." He smiled, nodding his head, and then air drumming.

"Come on Man, let's get to class. Come over to my house after school tomorrow and we'll get this whole 'Hi I'm Derek Venturi, and I'm really rich' thing sorted out."

Sam laughed. "You're already digging your own grave buddy."

**Okay, is it MacDonald or McDonald? PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME!!! Oh, and review while you're at it please! **

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Intruder Alert!

"Where's Ralph?" I asked Sam as I waited impatiently at the door for him to arrive with his Dad's car.

"He's probably just trying to find his leather pants." Sam joked, slapping me playfully on the arm.

I glared at him. "Today is NOT the day for laughs."

"Man, lighten up."

"No! How can I lighten up if I know that I'm going out with a rich girl just 'cause I _said_ that I was rich?"

"Hey, here's a crazy thought. Why don't you just come clean and tell her the truth?"

"That's crazier than the aliens and the peanut butter sandwiches."

"They were peanut butter _and jelly_ sandwiches."

"Like it matters!" I screamed and right then I heard a car honk. "RALPH!!" We both screamed at each other and then ran outside and stood in the driveway, gazing upon Ralph's car. "I love it…" I said, almost in a trance as I started towards it.

"Sorry I was late guys." Ralph said, getting out of the car. "I was having trouble finding my leather pants, 'cause, you know, I never ride in this sweet car without it. I always feel so-"

"RALPH!!!!" I screamed at him. "Gimme the keys. Give 'em to me." I said, shaking my hand at him.

"Oh yeah." He said, putting them in my hand.

"Do you think I look all right?" I asked, straightening the collar of my solid polo.

"Yeah, it's fine. And it's Ralph Lauren."

"You know, I have a cousin named Lauren. And my name is Ralph. Maybe we both made that company. Hm." Ralph said, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Is Ralph Lauren good?"

"Yeah. It's the rich people's place. Now hurry up or you're going to be late."

"I thought that rich people _were_ late."

"That's only in the movies you idiot. Now get in the car and go!"

"See ya." I said, and then revved up the engine and backed it out of the driveway. "WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, sticking my hand out of the window and waving at the two as I skidded away and down the road. "This is a niccceee car." I said, smiling and enjoying the ride. I decided to just lay back and kick up the tunes and wait till I got to her house.

Oh.

My.

God.

That's her house???

That….that castle is her HOUSE???

Oh.

My.

God.

I don't know what to say.

My house is like 20 times smaller than that. It has _columns_! It even has a _walkway _and a _fountain_. A _fountain_!!! I parked my car in front of the gate.

Yes, a gate, and then walked over to it.

I pushed it, and it didn't move.

I pulled it, and of course it didn't move.

"Damn gate!" I said, and then started to kick it. "DAMN GATE!!!" I screamed after kicking it for about five minutes. I looked down at my watch (which Sam stole from his Dad) and realized that it was 6:55.

Shit.

I looked down at my pants and shoes and sighed.

I'm gonna have to climb the stupid gate?

Damn rich people.

I straightened my jacket and then shook my hands, huffing and jumping onto the gate, moving my feet up and down the metal. I got up to the top and then fell down on the ground below me. "OW!" I screamed, and then alarms started going off. The beeping started loudly ringing in my ears and red lights started to flash and spin around the yard. "DAMN!" I screamed, and then turned around and saw about five HUGE people running towards me.

"GET HIM! GET HIM! INTRUDER! CODE RED! CODE RED!"

I quickly got up and started running in the opposite direction.

Why couldn't they have gotten a guard dog or something, not sumo wrestlers???

Then, as if the day couldn't get any worse, there came the pit bulls.

"Of course!" I sighed, and then started running faster, the bull dogs and the wrestlers chasing me.

"STOP! HALT!" He screamed, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, the sumo wrestler on top of me. "What is your business here??" He asked.

"I have a date!"

"JON!" I heard a girl scream, and we both looked up to see Casey standing there, dressed in designer clothes and her hair and makeup perfectly done, as usual, fuming down at her bodyguard. "That's my date." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Sorry." Jon said, getting up off of me and then sulking away.

"I'm so sorry, Derek." Casey said, grabbing my hand with her petite one and pulling me up.

"It's fine."

"Why didn't you just ring the doorbell on the gate? Why'd you climb over?"

"Um….There was a doorbell?"

"What? You don't have a doorbell on your gate at your house, too?" She asked, and I sighed on the inside.

"Well…I mean…yeah I do…I just…I just…."

"Did see it, but wanted to surprise me and be the daredevil you are and climb over the gate?"

"Yeah!" I nodded my head. Thanks for saving me.

"But you didn't remember about the bodyguards that every rich person has, right?"

"Uh….yup. You got it right on the money. Now let's go, I'm starving." I took her hand in mine and we started towards the car.

"Oo, I like your car. My dad had one about three years ago. Is it your dad's or your grandfather's?" She asked.

"Uh…my dad's." I responded and then walked around to the passenger's side and opened up the door for her. "Pretty ladies first." She blushed and giggled and I closed her door and walked around to the driver's side and sighed before opening the door and sitting in the car. I started to engine and then turned on the radio.

I looked over at Casey. She looked so…rich.

And I looked so…well…poor.

Aw Derek, why didn't you listen to Sam?

What have you gotten yourself into??


	3. Dinner, Tips, and Meltdowns

**So this chapter is actually a little boring, I think…all they really do is talk…which is sort of boring. I'm really going to speed this story up after this chapter…cause I really want to. I have so many ideas for the other chapters! So anyways, just enjoy this one and of course…REVIEW!!!!**

"So what are you going to order?" Casey asked me as we gazed down at our menus.

Well actually, she gazed down at her menu, and I was gazing at the restaurant.

Damn it's fancy!

The fanciest place I've probably ever eaten at is Friday's!

"Oh! Uh…Burger." I smiled.

They're so yummy…

Casey started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"There aren't _burgers_ here! Do you really think that they would serve that greasy food here?"

"Uh…" I stared down at the menu. "50 dollars for a steak, are you kidding me?"

"What? That's cheap." Casey said.

"Ummm… I know! I normally pay _80_ dollars for a steak."

She smiled at me and took a sip from her water. As soon as she put her menu back up to her face, I rolled my eyes. 50 dollars for a steak? That's _cheap_ for her? God…I wonder how much she uses on the pay phones. No, I bet she doesn't even use the pay phone.

"Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes please, I'll have the lobster." Casey said. "With extra butter."

Lobster?

_Extra _butter??

"You sir?" The waiter asked, staring down at me.

"Oh…uh…the steak." I said, randomly picking an item.

"Very good. How would you like that cooked?"

"Um….so that it's edible?"

Casey laughed. "You're so funny! He'll have it medium please." She said to the waiter. "Aw, Derek, why do you have to be so funny?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea." I sighed.

"So tell me about yourself Derek. Tell me everything."

"Everything?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well, I grew up here, in Toronto. My dad, George, and my mom, Abby raised me. Um they…uh…hired lots of nannies to watch me while they worked…but that was only when they were gone. They were usually home. Um…my best friend is Sam and my other best friend is Ralph. I've had two girlfriends so far, Kendra and Emily…if you know them…um…"

"You've only had two girlfriends? I've had at least 10 boyfriends!"

"Well I mean, I've had more…I just don't remember their names. I've been on lots of dates though."

"Am I just one of those date girls?" She looked a little hurt when she said that.

"Not if you don't wanna be." I grinned at her and she looked down at her hands in her lap and blushed. "Come on…answer me. Will you be my girlfriend, Casey McDonald?"

She smiled up at me. "Yes Derek Venturi. I will be your girlfriend."

"Great!" I said, and then reached across the table and kissed her.

_After dinner…_

"So how much are you going to tip them?" Casey asked as I glanced down at the large bill. 286.76 for dinner?

Casey glanced at the bill too. "Oh. It's not that bad. Actually, it's pretty cheap. So how much are you going to tip them? 40 dollars?"

"40 dollars??!?!"

"What? That's cheap!"

"I meant…that's it? Only 40 dollars? You should tip them 60."

She grinned and put the money on the table before we both headed back out to the car.

After I got to her house, I walked her to the door.

"Goodnight." I grinned and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight boyfriend." She giggled and then left my embrace and then walked through the door.

I watched her close the door before walking down the pathway and through the gate towards Ralph's car. I leaned up against the car, attempting to look cool. I waited a couple of minutes until I saw a light turn off in the house and then I lost it.

"DAMN IT VENTURI!!!" I screamed, and then started kicking the car. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!" I screamed, beating my fists into the gate. I grabbed the bars and started shaking them. Finally, I let go and ran my fingers through my hair. "God damn you, Venturi. Why do you have to lie? Damn rich people." I sighed and banged my head back on the gate before finally standing up and pacing around the parking space. "You're not freakin rich Venturi!!! God!" I finally started to calm down and then ran my fingers through my hair one more time before getting into the car and driving away.

There was a rustling in the bushes and Casey McDonald got out from her hiding place as she watched the car leave.

"You lied to me?" She asked to the air. "Why?" She looked deeply hurt as she turned around and sadly walked back towards her house, feeling like her heart had just been stabbed with a knife.


	4. Max Attack

**Okay so for this chapter of the story I'm going to be mentioning Casey and Derek's families. The families are different then they are in the show, so you **_**must **_**understand this…**

**The MacDonalds:**

**-Casey**

**-Dennis**

**-Nora**

**The Venturis:**

**-Derek**

**-Edwin**

**-Lizzie**

**-Marti**

**-George**

**-Abby**

**So I hope that that is straight. I have to make Casey an only child for this story, okay? I just have to. You'll understand later on in some of the other chapters. Anyways, on with the story!!! ENJOY!!!**

"So you just blew up in front of her house?" Sam asked me as we walked down the hallway on our way to math class….boring.

I sighed. "Yup Sam, I did."

"Dude, what if she was like hiding in the tree and heard you say that or had some camera on the gate and saw it, or…" Sam started frantically naming off things.

"Look man, she didn't hear anything, and that's just cool with me. See, here she comes right now." I said, pointing towards Casey, who was currently strutting down the hallway.

"CLOTHES!!" Sam randomly screamed.

"Yeah, dude, I know…I wish she wasn't wearing clothes either…" I said dreamily.

"No D! YOUR CLOTHES!!!" Before I even had the chance to look down at what I had dressed myself in, I was being dragged into the boys bathroom.

"What the hell??" I screamed.

"Your clothes aren't rich enough."

"Oh who cares???"  
"I care!" Sam said, and then spotted a guy walking by with a polo on. He grabbed him by the collar. "Give the shirt now or get a beating." Sam threatened.

"Hey! Don't threaten some nerd!"

"Hey!" The nerd cried.

"Oh just admit it…NERD."

"Hand over the shirt." Sam said, and the nerd nodded, taking off his shirt. Sam chucked it at me and I took off my shirt and gave it to the nerd. "Here." He said, and the nerd nodded his head and ran off. "Cologne." He chucked the bottle at me and I sprayed it on.

"Can I go now? You're acting like my sister, Lizzie."

Sam shot daggers at me, and I instantly took it back. I walked out into the hallway and spotted Casey at her locker.

"Hey." I said, smiling at her and leaning up against the locker.

"Hey." She said back.

Wait….there's something wrong here. Oh no…

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head no and then, as if she didn't believe even herself, she shook her head again. "Nothing." She repeated. "It's just…nothing."

"You k?" I raised my eyebrow curiously at the girl who was currently mumbling to herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She started to walk away. I rolled my eyes.

I hate when girls did this.

You notice something's wrong and you ask what is wrong, and they say nothing. They walk away and then yell at you later for not asking them what was wrong.

"No you're not." I grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around to face me. "Come on Case, tell me what's wrong…"

"No. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"CASEY!!!" I heard a masculine voice scream. "CASEY MACDONALD!!!" They shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh god." Casey whispered in fear as her face turned white. I looked at the girl like she was crazy and then I saw what she was staring at.

Max.

He shoved her up against her locker and started to scream at her. Casey looked like she was about to die. "Hey!" I screamed as I rammed my body in Max's, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"What??" Max screamed, looking up at me. Casey quickly ran behind me and hung onto my arm.

"Leave her alone."

"Make me."

"Fine. I will." I said, and then cross-checked him into the locker. "Just like in hockey." I smirked as I watched the football player crumple to the floor.

"DAMN YOU IF YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OVER VENTURI!!" Max hollered as he lunged his body at me. We both fell onto the floor and I whacked him across the face. "OW!!" He screamed, and I stood up.

"Go! Go! Casey! Go!!" I screamed at the girl, motioning her away. She nodded her head and then ran the other direction. "Leave her alone." I said through gritted teeth as Max pushed harder against my hands. I shoved back with the same amount of force.

"No."

"Leave her **alone**."

"NO!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" I screamed as I delivered a punch in his stomach. He punched me back and then I grabbed his shoulders and attempted to shove him to the ground, but he shoved back. I almost lost my balance over my untied shoe lace, but then turned around and nailed Max in the nose with my elbow. He let go of me and his hand found his bloody nose.

"VENTURI!!" Max screamed at me. "I OUTTA KILL YOU!!"

"Derek Venturi." The words were cold. "Max…" They said, and we both turned to face the principal. "Come with me. Both of you."

We started to follow the principal towards his office.

Damn.

I glanced at Casey, and she sadly looked at me in a face that said, 'Why?' before walking away.

Maybe Sam was right.

Maybe Casey _does_ know.


	5. Dinner with the Rents

Detention.

That's what you get when you beat up your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

I sighed and impatiently tapped my pencil on the desk. Max would occasionally glare at me every once in a while and of course, I would glare back at him. I started to fall asleep and I guess I eventually did, because the next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder and talking in my ear.

"D! D! DEREK!!" They screamed, and I shot my head up. I accidentally hit my head into their chin and we both cried out in pain, me holding a hand to my head and the other holding their hand to their chin. I turned and found Sam leaning up against the wall, clutching his chin.

"What?" I moaned.

"Casey's on the phone."

"Yeah?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed my bag off of the ground. "What did she say?"

"She said for me to tell you to talk to her."

"K. Wait, where'd the ass hole go?" I looked around the room.

"You mean Max?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head and scoffed at Sam.

"D? Detention was over two hours ago."

"What?? And he didn't wake me? That bastard…" I muttered.

"Hello?? Derek? The phone?" He asked, waving my cell phone around in the air.

"I don't want your phone!"

"Casey's on the phone!!" He exclaimed and I quickly took it from him.

"Hello?"

"Derek! Thank god you answered. Okay, so my parents are going to be in tonight, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet them."

"Sure, I'd love to meet the rents."

"Great! Come over at 8 sharp. Oh, and make sure that you buff your car so that you'll impress my dad. He's a real stitch when it comes to that sort of stuff. And dress extra nice and shine your shoes extra good and…"  
"I know babe, just do everything extra."

"Exactly! See you then! Bye!" She said, and then disconnected the call.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm meeting the rents." I told Sam, trying to keep a happy grin on my face, but it turned out to be a sarcastic grin.

Sam laughed. "This is going to be **fun**."

"Shut up." I growled at him as we left the school.

I'd been there too long anyways.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm going on a date with Casey tonight!"

"Again?" My mom asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Well actually, her parents invited me over. They want to meet me."

"Oh. Alright. I guess we won't be eating dinner with you tonight…again." She spat out the word again.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry, but this is important this time."

"Honey, don't you think that you're spending just a little too much time with this girl?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No…and anyways, I have to meet her parents tonight, we're not actually going on a date."

"I know." She grinned. "Now have fun." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom! EWW!! Come on!!" I groaned and then went into the kitchen and vigorously rubbed a wet towel on my cheek until it turned a funny red color.

"Before you go, Der, can you call the kids down for dinner?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and groaned. "But if I'm late, I'm blaming you."

"Okay then." She said back to me as I stood at the landing of the steps and yelled up the stairs.

"ED! LIZ! SMARTI! GET DOWN HERE! DINNER!"

"Okay, my job here is done."

"Smerek?" I heard someone ask, and I turned around and saw Marti. She was dressed entirely in purple with a purple smudge of marker on her face and carrying a monkey in her arm. "Are you going to eat dinner with us tonight?" She asked and I walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"No…but I will tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday." She pouted, crossing her arms and staring at me with daggers.

"Well I was lying yesterday. I'm going to have dinner with you guys tomorrow. Promise, K?"

"I don't like Casey."

"But you haven't met her."

"But you spend all your time with her and not with me." She said, and then let her hands drop to her sides.

"Smarti. I'll spend time with you later. I have to spend time with Casey."

"Why?"

"Because…well it's complicated. I'll tell you another time, okay Smarti?"

"K." She said, and then hugged me. "Bye Smerek."

"Bye Smarti." I said, and then grabbed my jacket off of the coat rack.

"You look nice, where are you going?" I turned and rolled my eyes. Doesn't anyone leave me alone?

"Out with Casey. Bye Dad."

"Now wait just a minute son. Tell me about the girl fir-" He started, but I didn't listen to the rest he said because I was out the door by then, running down the steps and towards my…uh….Ralph's dad's Lamborghini.

When I got to her house, I walked up to the gate. Where's that darn button? I looked around and finally found it; the intercom was propped up on the side of one of the brick columns. I pressed it. "Hi, I'm Derek Venturi and I-"

"Come in." the person interrupted me and then the gate started to slowly open. I nervously yet quickly made my way up the many flights of stairs towards the front door. It was like they lived on top of a mountain or something.

I rang the doorbell, and about a minute later, a man dressed in a tux opened the door. A butler.

Of course.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey man, 'sup? I'm Derek Venturi."

"Right." The butler said in a formal tone and then he stepped out of the way so I could walk in.

Two words.

God.

Damn.

It was like Midas came around and touched everything in the house. Gold and marble and granite and then finest china and…

God.

Damn.

"Derek!" I heard someone say, and I looked up to where I heard their voice.

_Hot_.

Damn.

Casey smiled at me and then descended down the staircase. Her hair was done up in fancy yet relaxed curls and she had on a short, strapless sapphire dress with real diamonds around the top and bottom. She was also wearing a matching sapphire and diamond earring and necklace set. I watched her every step as she walked towards me. Even her shoes matched!!

She lightly gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You look nice." She said, gazing down at my freshly ironed beige pants and a blue striped collared dress shirt.

"So do you." I said rather seductively and she giggled, her face turning a light pink.

"Ah!! There you two are!" I turned and saw a very cleaned up and happy man in a tux walk towards us. He was followed by a woman who had short black hair and was wearing a red dress which also had diamonds on it. He stopped when he approached us and he gathered up Casey into a tight hug.

"Hey Dad, Hey-"

"Casey…" Her dad said in a firm and strict tone. I was taken rather aback.

"I mean. Hello Father, Hello Mother."

"That's much better. And you must be Derek, correct?" He asked me.

"Yes sir. And you are?"

"Dennis MacDonald."

"Nice to meet you sir." I said, firmly shaking his hand.

"And it is nice to meet you too, Derek. Now, shall we eat?"

"Yes! Dinner is waiting in the dining room; our waiter should be bringing it out soon."

Waiter?

"Come on Der, let's go." Casey said, grabbing my upper arm.

"What did you just call him, Casey?" Her father asked, turning around and facing her.

"Derek." She said, choking on my name.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then turned back around, starting towards the dining room.

We sat down and then the waiters came out and set before us our dinner on fine china.

"The food is delicious. Thank you." I complimented to Casey's dad and he nodded at me.

"You're Welcome. Yes, this was imported from France today. Fresh from France."

"I've never actually had French food before." I stated.

"Well now you've had it from the best." He smiled at me.

"Pass the bread." Casey politely said to her father and he glared at her again.

"Casey Anne MacDonald. Please speak with me outside for a minute." Her dad stood up and put his napkin down on the table. She just stared at him. "Casey." He said in a firm and dangerous voice. She quickly got up from the table and followed him out of the dining room. The doors closed and I looked down at my food.

I finally lifted my head up when she and her father both walked back into the room. They both sat down and I looked at Casey. She poked her fork at her food and then I saw it.

One lone tear slid down her face.

Something's definitely wrong.


	6. Kiss your Pain away

After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. McDonald got up and quietly left the dining room, leaving just me and Casey.

"Casey." I said, getting up and walking towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She sniffled.

"Case…"

"Fine. There _is_ something wrong."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Case, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" I asked and she unsurely nodded her head.

"I...I don't know if I can trust you."

"Casey. Please tell me."

She stood up and took my hand. She looked both ways and through the open doorways to make sure that her mom and dad weren't standing there. "Come with me." She whispered and we quickly slipped out the door. She led me down the hallway and out the back porch door which led towards a pool and in the distance, a lake. Casey stopped halfway towards the lake and took off her heels before starting to run again.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled and then started to run after her. We stopped at the sand that led towards the water. It was like her own personal beach. She sat down and I sat down next to her. She dug her feet into the sand and sighed. The light wind blew her hair and she looked beautiful in the moonlight. "Casey?" I cautiously asked after moments of silence. "Can you tell me now?" She didn't answer and I could see the tears in her eyes glisten.

"Okay. I guess I can. See, my father and I don't really…care about each other. When I was little, my father didn't appreciate me. He wouldn't let me go over to my friends' houses, or go and even talk to boys. It was only until recently that he would let me even flirt with boys. He would neglect me, and he would forget about me. He wouldn't even feed me. I had to learn how to cook myself. Ever since then, he's abused me. If I don't follow his strict rules on how to talk, and how to act, I get punished. Badly. He abuses me, Derek."

He abuses her?

"Casey…" I said, and then pulled her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No Case, It's not."

"Derek, I don't want you to worry about this."

"I'm not…yet."

"What was that, Der?"

"Aw, that's the Case I know!" I smiled and then picked her up off the ground, hugging her and then spinning her around. "Let's go in the water."

"Oh no. I don't think so."

"Come on….please?"

"Aren't you afraid of your shirt getting messed up?"

"Nope."

She stared at me strangely. "Huh?"

"Okay fine." I sighed and then sat down before jumping back up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"DEREK!!!!" She screamed and then we both laughed and I let her down onto the ground. She leaned into my arms, her cheek resting against my chest. I lifted her chin up so that her eyes stared into mine. She started to lean towards me. Is she going to kiss me? I leaned in towards her and then our lips touched and I pulled her closer towards my body. She ran her fingers through my hair and then finally, we let go. She leaned her forehead against mine and I could feel her hot, sweet breath against my face as she spoke. "Derek?"

"Casey?"

"Can we promise each other one thing?"

"What?"

"Can we promise to not keep any secrets from one another?"

I paused before I answered. "Sure." I said, and then I hungrily kissed her again.

"CASEY!!!" We heard someone scream, and we quickly broke away from one another.

"Bye. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye babe." I kissed her again and then she grabbed her heels and ran towards the house.

I started towards my car and I got in, starting up the engine. "No secrets. God damn it."


	7. Cheap Cologne

"Hey." I said as I approached Casey who was searching for something in her locker.

"Hi." She meekly said as she pulled out her history textbook and then put it in her arms before closing and locking her locker.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gazing curiously at the beautiful girl.

"Not-"

"AH! Casey! Don't give me that crap! Tell me what is wrong. Don't say nothing. Tell me." I gazed into her small yet strong eyes.

"I can't see you anymore, Derek. I'm sorry." She said, looking up at me with teary eyes. I couldn't say anything.

I didn't know _what_ to say.

She started to walk away and then I finally did something: I grabbed her arm.

"Why?"

"My dad…he refuses for me to see you."

"Why?" I asked again.

"I don't know. I guess he just doesn't like you. But I can't see you anymore Derek. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Wait. Don't go." I pleaded.

"I have to."

"I know you do…but Casey…come on….we can keep our relationship a secret to your parents, right?"

"No…I don't think…"

"Come on Casey. Haven't you ever wanted to live a little 'dangerously'?" I put the emphasis on 'dangerously'.

"Well…"

**That night…**

"Derek! This is the stupidest thing I've ever done. I've _never_ lied to my parents before." Casey and I sat in her bedroom on the floor, leaning up against her bed. Her room is like three or four times bigger then mine at home. Her room alone is probably bigger then my whole house.

"Aw come on Case…live a little, will ya?" I asked and she sighed. I glanced up at the clock. It read 1:30 AM. Our stomachs started to growl at the same time and Casey groaned.

"Der, I'm starving. Let's go and get something to eat, k?"

"Okay." I said, and we both stood up, starting towards her bedroom door. She silently opened it up, revealing the long and dark hallway. I looked to the left and noticed a peculiar light coming from the balcony of the back stairs.

"Come on." Casey said and she leaded me towards the light.

"Case… I don't think that that is such a good idea…"

"Dennis! I don't think that we should do that!" We peered through the balcony railings and down at her parents. Wait, why were they up this late? There were at least three bottles of liquor on the ground and two glasses, one in each of her parents hands.

"Come ON Nora…Casey would enjoy going to a boarding school. And anyways, it would get her away from that boy."

"Derek?" Casey held onto me, her arm wrapped tightly around mine.

"Yes. I don't believe that he's rich." I gulped. He knew?

"Dennis, why would the boy lie to us about something like _that_."

"So he can get to Casey."

"You're impossible." Nora shook her head, and then Casey stood up, grabbing my arm.

She motioned me to follow her and to keep quiet as she snuck past the balcony bars and onto the other side. I followed her down the stairs and towards the kitchen. It was rather large and had about five stoves. She moved to the back of the kitchen and opened up the pantry door.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you want."

She smiled at me and then pulled out a box of crackers, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of marshmallow fluff. She grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and then quickly and silently darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We got into her bedroom without her parents noticing and we sat down on the floor. Casey opened up the crackers and took one out, putting peanut butter and then the sticky marshmallow goo on top of it all. I did the same. After about five crackers, I was putting the marshmallow on my cracker when all of a sudden, I felt something warm on the side of my neck.

"Sorry." Casey said, shying away. "There was marshmallow on your neck."

"Oh yeah?" I grinned and then stuck my finger in the marshmallow jar, scooping out a tiny bit of marshmallow. "Well you have some on your nose." I said, and then whipped my finger on her nose. She laughed and I licked it off.

"Come on, I need to wash my nose." Casey said, and I stood up. She followed, but then tripped and fell, making a large thump on the floor.

"CASEY??? WHAT WAS THAT???" Her dad's voice boomed up and we could hear him starting to climb the stairs.

"What am I going to do??" I asked in a scared whisper.

"Hide!!" She whispered, using the same scared tone and shoving the stuff under her bed. I hugged her quickly and gave her a quick kiss before she quickly crawled into bed. I didn't know where to hide, so I just quickly scooted under her bed. The door opened and I could see a faint strand of light coming from the hallway into her bedroom.

"Casey, are you okay?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just fell out of bed, sir." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

"Yes Father."

"All right." I could tell that he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. I heard the covers rustle as her fathers body disappeared from the bed. I heard sniffing noises…wait…sniffing? Sniffing? "Casey?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell like cheap cologne?"

"What?" She asked in a scared whisper. "What…what are you talking about? I..I..I don't smell like cheap cologne…."

"Where is he Casey?" Her father asked in a demanding tone.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid Casey. Where is he?" SHIT! I desperately looked around. I couldn't go anywhere. I'm dead. "WHERE IS HE???"

"Who?" Casey asked again.

He groaned a frustrated sigh and then turned around before leaning down and lifting up the dust ruffle, revealing my face to his own.

Oh Shit.


	8. Superman

"DEREK!!!!!!" Her father screamed, and then he reached for my face. I scooted out from under the bed and stood up. "YOU BITCH!!" He screamed at Casey before shoving her out of the bed. She screamed in terror and then fell onto the floor, landing with a thump. "YOU LIED TO ME!!! He IS here!!" he cried as Casey stood up and hid behind me.

"Derek…" She breathed as she wrapped her hands around my arm. Her father stood there with a furious look plastered on his face.

"DON'T YOU COMFORT HER!!!" He screamed, lunging at me from across the bed.

I dodged out of the way and he fell onto the floor. "COME BACK HERE!!" He screamed as Casey and I ran towards the door. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS HOUSE!!!" he yelled as we quickly left her room, closing the door behind us.

"Come on!!" I cried as we jumped down the steps and out the front door.

"Where are we going??" Casey asked as I practically dragged her towards my car.

"DON'T ASK! JUST RUN!!" I screamed as her father's footsteps got closer to us. I started to climb the fence after I noticed that the gate was locked. I jumped onto the ground and turned around. "CASEY!!" I screamed, noticing that she was on the other side.

"I can't climb!!"

"Try baby, try!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Her father screamed as he continued to run after us.

"HURRY UP!!" She jumped onto the fence and finally made it to the top.

"I'm scared." She said.

"I'll catch you, now come on!!" Her father was almost to the gate. "JUMP!!" She closed her eyes and jumped. She fell into my arms and then I let her down. "GET INTO THE CAR!!" I screamed as I watched her father climb the gate. I got in and Casey slammed the door. I locked the doors and then started the engine. Her father jumped onto the ground and started running towards my car so I backed up and sped as fast as I could away from her father and down the road. We sat in silence for a long time before we calmed down.

"Look Casey, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"No. It's not." She said, and I could see tears fall down her face. "Where are we going?" She sniffled. "Your house?" She asked.

I sighed. If I take her to my house, she's going to know that I'm not rich. "Case?"

"Hm?"

"You know how we promised each other that we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"Well I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I said, and then drove into the parking lot of a nearby park. "Come on, let's just go and talk by the lake." I said, pointing towards the dark water a little bit away.

She got out of the car, and then we started walking towards the lake, hand in hand.

I can't believe I'm actually going to do this…

We sat down on the grass and Casey brought her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on the top of her knees and the wind started to blow her hair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Casey asked.

"I don't think that this relationship thing is going to work."

"Why not?" She gazed at me quizzically. "We're perfect for each other. You're cute. I'm cute. You're funny. I'm funny. You're adventurous. I'm adventurous. You're nice. I'm nice. You're honest. I'm honest. You're rich. I'm rich. What's wrong with that?"

"See, that's the problem."

"What?"

"I'm not honest. If I was, I wouldn't have told you that I was rich. 'Cause I'm not." I sighed. "I'm not rich at all Case. I only said it because I thought that the only people you dated were rich people. And I really wanted to get to know you."

"I know you're not rich Derek. I've known the whole time."

"You did?"

She nodded her head.

"But how? Was it the way I dressed?"

"NO! I love the way you dress." She giggled. "I saw you that night after you asked me to be your girlfriend? I saw your breakdown. I know that you're not rich. I heard you say it."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that you were going to breakup with me. And I didn't want that."

"You didn't?"

"No. Why did you act rich?"

"I told you why. You have a perfect life anyways."

"No I don't! My parents are constantly traveling, especially my mom, and my dad abuses me. How is that a perfect life? I don't even know my parents birthdays. They don't even celebrate my birthday. They never can remember it. And whenever I do something bad, they always say that having me was just an accident and that if they could, they would send me off to a boarding school or to the orphanage."

"Aw Case, I'm sorry…"

"No. It's okay, now let's go. It's cold here."

"Okay, you wanna go and see my poor house?"

"I'd love to see your poor house." We started towards the car, and we both got in. I started up the car and then Casey asked me, "Wait, if you're poor…how could you afford this car?? And dinner? And tip?"

"Okay…the car? It's not mine. It's Ralph's dads. The dinner? Mowing lawns, stealing Sam's lunch money, and babysitting for three years. The tip? You paid for it, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

We drove into my driveway and I smiled as she and I both got out of the car. Man, it feels so good to get that off of my chest. "Now be quiet." I told Casey as we walked towards my front door. "It's really late, and the kids are probably asleep."

Casey looked down at her watch. "Actually, it's 6:30 in the morning."

"What?"

"It's 6:30."

"Oh." Was all I could think of as I opened up the door, revealing my house to Casey's eyes.

"Awwwww! It's cute!" She said as we walked into the house.

"DEREK!" I heard someone scream and we both watched feet thump down the stairs.

"HEY BRO!!" Ed said as he jumped off of the stairs and landed on the ground, smiling with all of his might.

"SMEREK!!" I heard Marti scream as she ran down the stairs.

"SMARTI!!" I smiled as I picked her up, spinning her around. She started to laugh.

"Who's this?" Lizzie asked.

"Ed. Liz. Smarti. This is Casey, my girlfriend. She's going to be…staying here a couple of nights."

"Why?"

"I'm kind of in a little trouble." Casey said, putting up two fingers to symbolize her trouble.

"You pregnant?" I heard someone say and I looked past Ed's large egotistical head to see my mom and dad walking towards us.

"No." Casey shook her head. "I'm just having some family issues."

"Hi. I'm George Venturi." My dad said, shaking Casey's hand.

"I'm Abby Venturi. It's nice to finally meet the girl that takes up Derek's time._All_ of Derek's time."

"YEAH! He draws PICTURES of you and writes POEMS and all of that."

"Shush Smarti." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Derek accidentally says your name all the time." Lizzie smiled and nodded her head before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Derek is _never_ even here for dinner anymore. We really miss him." Edwin said.

Casey just smiled and then Marti walked down the stairs with a puzzle of a princess in her hands. "Casey? Do you want to help me put together this puzzle?"

"Sure!" Casey seemed…excited.

Marti started towards the table, and the rest of the family went their opposite directions. Mom and Dad both went into the kitchen where Lizzie sat, and Edwin went upstairs.

"Derek." I turned to see Casey standing there, holding my arm. "I love your family. Thank you so much for being honest. You saved me Derek. You saved me…" She smiled and then sat down with Marti at the table.

I didn't know what I saved her from, but the only thing that mattered was that she was happy, and that I was her superman. I had saved her.

From what, only Casey's fragile heart could tell.

**Okay, so I know what you're thinking…IT'S OVER??? Well…it's not. In fact, it's far from over. So review!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	9. Family Troubles Again

**Okay, I have a question….I don't care if no one can do this…but can anyone make a trailer for this fanfic on youtube or something? I would do it myself, but I don't know how to get the clips and make the video, so I'm sort of stuck…so either review/PM me if you can….THANKS!**

Casey has been staying with us for two days.

I like it a lot, and so does she.

But damn, my parents are strict…Casey snuck into my room one night, and my dad told her to leave.

"Derek?" I looked up from my hockey game and watched Casey walk down the stairs.

"What's going on babe?" I asked her as she stopped at the landing. I turned back to my hockey game and then froze…oh damn it, don't tell me…I turned back around to look at Casey and yep, there they were…the tears. I don't do tears…but it's _Casey_… I got up and walked quickly towards her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked, whipping away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Casey?" I asked. "Casey?" She just fell into my and started to cry. I walked her towards the couch and we sat down together.

"Oh Derek…" She cried, cuddling into me more.

"What's wrong?"

"My…my father just called."

I tensed up. Her father…I hate that man. "What did he say?"

"Well…he told me that I…that I was a slutty bitch that needed to get my skinny boney ass back to his house before I got shot in the middle of the night or before they disown me."

I just sat there with her body trembling in my arms. "If you parents disown you Case, you could always come and live with us." I smiled. "My family loves you."

"Derek, this 'poor' environment is not something I'm accustomed to…I don't think I could do it."

"Ah, but you have me." I smirked.

"I love your smirk."

"I love your smile." She blushed and hid her face away. "Now no more crying, got it?" I asked her, teasing her like she was a little kid.

"Space Case is crying?" the two of us turned and saw Marti standing there, this time dressed in jeans and a shirt that says: "I LOVE TO SWIM" in white letters. She was also wearing goggles over her eyes.

"Aw, Marti! You look so cute!" She ran over to us and sat down onto the couch, moving the two of us apart.

"Don't cry Space Case. Let's go and play underwater adventure!!" She put her arms up in the air and screamed, "WOOOOO!!!" Before running upstairs.

"Maybe later Marti!" She screamed back up towards my sister.

"She likes you." I smiled.

"How do you know?"

"1) You're Casey, and 2) She gave you a nickname. Space Case. You don't see Ed or the Lizard with a Marti nickname, do you?"

"The Lizard?" I asked.

"Lizzie. Soccer extraordinaire."

"And you like Hockey?" She asked, looking at the television screen.

"Yep." I nodded. "And Edwin? Ah, I don't know what we're going to do with him. When I was 14, I hung Ed to his door by his underpants. Funniest thing ever."

Casey started to laugh. "Aw, Derek."

"What?" I asked, and she leaned her head up against my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"I don't want to leave here."

"Then don't."

"I don't want to get shot though Der."

"You're father is _not_ going to shoot you, Case."

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Yes he will. He doesn't have a heart."

"Well if he does come here, I'll protect you Casey. He'll have to shoot me first before he can even think about even laying a finger on you."

She tightened her grip on my torso and closed her eyes. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Casey."


	10. Who's Your Daddy?

"Ew, I don't want to wear that."

"Come on, Case." I said as she stood in front of me. "Would you rather sleep in your clothes?"

She looked down at what she was wearing. "No…" She sighed and then grabbed the hockey jersey from my hand and walked towards the bathroom. I smiled and then changed into my boxers. They were a deep red. I yawned and then sat down on my bed. About ten minutes later, Casey walked into my bedroom, silently closing the door behind her.

"You know, you look better without your makeup on." I said. "Prettier."

"Shut up, Der Bear." She said, giving me a kiss.

"Der Bear? Now that's something I haven't heard in a long time."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she walked around to the other side of my bed.

"Kendra was my last girlfriend, and she called me that all the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It sounds so much cuter when you say it."

She blushed and then crawled under the covers. "Goodnight." She said. I sat there, looking at her form.

I touched her arm. "You know, that's not how we say goodnight."

"How do we say goodnight?" She asked, opening her eyes and scooting towards me.

"Like this…" I said, pulling her onto my lap and putting one hand on each side of her hip.

"Oh…" She smiled and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I started to kiss her and then we started to make out. I felt her petite hands twirling my hair and I deepened the kiss.

Then there was a crash and Casey and I both turned our heads a man was laying on the floor of my bedroom, glass all around him.

"DADDY!!" Casey screamed. I grabbed her hand and then we ran out of the room, attempting to lock it behind us. We ran down the stairs and we stopped. "Where should we hide?" Casey whispered to me as we heard her Dad knock down my door.

"Under the table!" I said, and then we scooted under it. I held Casey close to me, and we cuddled together. He came down the steps.

"Casey! Where are you?" He asked as he started walking around the living room. "I told you not to run away with that boy! I told you not to see him. Now I've decided that you aren't going to pay, but YOUR BOYFRIEND IS!!" He screamed, and Casey whimpered.

I put my finger up to my mouth shushing her.

It didn't work though.

He knew where we were.

I grabbed Casey's hand and dragged her out from under the table. She tightened her grip on my hand as she hid behind me. "What is your problem??" I asked, yelling at him.

"You."

"Leave Casey alone! She doesn't want to come back!"

"She will if you die!"

"NO!" Casey screamed, standing in front of me.

"Stay out of this babe." I whispered in her ear. Unfortunately, her father heard it.

"That's the last time you will call my daughter babe!" He pointed the gun at me.

"NO!!!" Casey screamed.

"Go upstairs!" I said, motioning her upstairs.

"I'm not leaving you." She said.

"GO!" I said, shoving her towards the stairs.

"NO! Derek please!"

"Casey!"

"No…" She said, looking down at her feet.

"You have taken my daughter away from me." Her dad spoke up.

"You were the one who forgot about her when she was little! YOU BASTARD!!" I yelled and then I heard the gun being fired and pain seared through my body. I fell down onto the ground and the last thing I heard was Casey screaming my name and the last thing I felt was her soft touch on my arm.


	11. 50 50 Chance

**Casey's POV**

"OHMYGOD!!" I turned around from Derek's body to face my cruel father and noticed that he wasn't there.

I couldn't feel any pulse, and I started to hyperventilate.

What am I supposed to do?

Wait…

Oh no!

What if he's dead?  
NO!

NO!

NO!!!

I screamed.

At the top of my lungs.

And then I started to cry. I grabbed Derek's wrist and squeezed it really hard.

"Casey!!" I heard Abby say as she ran into the living. She stopped and stared at her son lying on the ground, with blood coming out of his arm. "GEORGE!! OHMYGOD GEORGE!!!" I started to cry and George ran into the room.

"DEREK!!" He screamed, and then held his sons limp head in his hands. Abby comforted me and then let go, looking me in the eyes.

"Go get Lizzie and Edwin. Do **not** wake Marti. She can not know about this. You can tell me what happened later. Wait…you didn't shoot him, did you?"

"NO!!" I said in a terrified voice. "I love him!"

"I know honey, now go and get Ed and Lizzie. Go! I'll call the ambulance." I ran upstairs and barged into Lizzie's room.

"Lizzie! Get up!!"

"What for?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Derek…he's…he's been _shot_." I said, still fighting back tears.

"WHAT??"

"He's downstairs." I said, and she bolted out of bed and ran down the hallway.

I sighed and turned into Edwin's room. "EDWIN! OUT OF BED!"

"Derek….not now!" He moaned.

"Edwin! It's Casey! Get up!"

"Casey?"

"YES! Derek's been shot!"

"WHAT?" He asked, and then got up. "**When** did this happen?"

"Right now…just…just go downstairs." I said, and then followed Edwin downstairs.

"Casey?" Lizzie wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you wearing Derek's hockey jersey?" I looked down and realized I was still wearing it.

"Oh…well….I just needed something to put on quickly."

"You weren't doing anything…inappropriate were you?" Abby asked, butting into the conversation.

"No! No! Of course not! I just wanted to sleep in something other then my clothes, and Derek gave me this."

"You didn't ask me?"

"Why does it matter? Doesn't it matter more that Derek got…sh…sho…shot?" I asked, spitting out the word shot. "I need to sit down." I said, and then laid down on the sofa.

This is all just a bad dream.

It really is.

Please just let it be a bad dream.

I opened my eyes and then I heard ambulance noises and paramedics ran through the door, attaching several tubes to his body and drying up the wound. They also took notes, and I couldn't help but cry. Then they put him on a stretcher and they said something to Abby. I could see the tears starting to form.

Oh no.

They put a blanket over him and then took out of the door and into the ambulance.

Once they left, Abby told something to George and Edwin and Lizzie both gave me a hug and then went upstairs into their bedrooms.

"Casey?" Abby asked.

"Yes?" I whispered. She sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"The paramedics said…."

"What? I can take it." I said, assuring her.

"They said that there is a 50 chance he will live and a 50 chance he will die. I'm sorry."


	12. Blood Please?

**Casey's POV**

Dinner was complete silence.

We all sat with our heads over our food, staring down at the spaghetti Abby had made. I looked across my plate to Lizzie and saw her dinner half drenched in tears. Edwin didn't have any tears, but he just poked at his food. Marti sat there, staring at all of us in a strange way. Abby had tears down her face, and George tried to be manly, but he, like Edwin, was still looking down at his food.

"Why are we not TALKING???" Marti suddenly screamed. "And where's DEREK??"

At the sound of his name, we all sniffled and tears started to come down my face. I looked at Abby, and she nodded.

"Okay. Marti? Honey? Derek was…shot…and has to go to the hospital."

"SHOT??!?!" Marti screamed, and then she started to bawl.

After she finally stopped, dinner returned to being quiet. We all stared down at our food. Then, the phone rang. We all stood up and pushed and shoved towards the phone.

"I GOT IT!" George cried.

"NO! ME!" Lizzie screamed, pushing him out of the way.

"ME! ME!" Marti yelled, pushing against Lizzie's leg.

"NO!" Edwin said, moving through the crowd.

"LET ME GET IT, I'M HIS MOTHER!" Abby cried, and then I shoved through Lizzie and George.

"Let ME get it!" I said, and then sighed before picking up the phone. Everyone grew deathly silent. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Is this the Venturi Residence?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"This is the Toronto Community Hospital, and I'm calling about your son, Derek Venturi."

"He's not my son." I said.

"Well then who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend. I was there when he got shot."

"Oh. Well you better come down to the hospital right away. Derek is…well just come to the hospital right away. HURRY!"

"We'll be there soon." I quickly said, and then hung up the phone.

"WELL???" Marti asked. "WHAT DID THEY SAY??"

"We gotta go to the hospital right away!" I said, and we all ran towards the van. Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie got in first, and I got in last. George started up the van, and we headed towards the hospital.

We all ran into the hospital.

"What room is Derek Venturi in?" Abby asked quickly.

"May I see an ID?" Abby rolled her eyes and with shaky hands, pulled out her wallet out of her purse. She shoved it towards her.

"Whoa ma'am…please calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN??? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SON JUST GOT SHOT BY THIS SNOBBY GIRL'S FATHER AND HE MAY DIE!!"

My mouth dropped to the ground.

Snobby?

I'm not…snobby.

I'm…

Lizzie walked over to me and put a protective hand on my arm. "Please excuse my mom." She said.

"No. I'm…not snobby, Am I, Lizzie?"

"Ma'am, please calm down. Your son is in room 54G."

"Well…" Lizzie said, and I gasped in horror.

What???

Tears started to fall down my face, and I ran down the hallway.

"CASEY! CASEY WAIT!!"

I just kept running while dodging doctor's with carts.

"WATCH IT!" They screamed, and then I stopped.

"54G." I whispered. I peered through the open doorway and saw Derek lying there with many tubes attached to his body. "Derek?" I asked, and then walked through the doorway and sat down next to him. He was deathly pale. "Derek, please." I said, and then put my hand in his.

"What are you doing here?" Someone said, and I turned my head and saw a doctor standing there.

"I was called by the hospital to come down here."

"Are you Abby Venturi and George Venturi?"

"No! I'm Casey MacDonald."

"Are you a cousin of Derek?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend."

"You have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because you are not family!"

"But I deserve to be here!"

"Why?"

"Because…er…"

"Why?" He asked again. "Unless you have whereabouts of the person that shot him, you must leave."

"Shot him?" I sat back down in the chair.

"Yes, he was shot."

"I know….the memories are flooding back to me."

"So you know who shot him?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My father." I whispered.

"Your-" The doctor started, but then I saw Abby, Lizzie, and Edwin round the corner and stop in the doorway. George followed them.

"MY SON!" Abby cried, and then walked towards him. "My precious son!"

I moved out of the way, and Edwin and Lizzie stood in a corner, their faces turning from a lovely peach color to a sheet white.

Other doctors came into the room, and they had clipboards with charts, x-rays, and information sheets on them.

"Abby Venturi?" She turned around.

"George Venturi?" He turned around.

"Yes?" They both asked. "You called his girlfriend, who has been staying at the house and told us to come as soon as we can."

"Yes. Well, in order for Derek to survive, he must gain blood. He has lost way to much blood, and his body fluid is lowering. Right now, the tubes that you see here are pumping food and water into his body. The only problem is the blood flow. His blood type is type A. One of you needs to give blood."

"I have blood type AB." Abby said, shaking her head.

"I can't give blood." George said.

"Well what about his two siblings?"

"Edwin and Lizzie?!?" Abby cried. "NO! NO! They're FAR too young!"

"But they're the only people who CAN give blood! They have the proper blood donation type: Type A."

"I'm NOT giving blood." Edwin said. "I'M AFRAID OF NEEDLES!"

"And Derek's afraid of the hospital." George said. "Good thing he's not awake!" He chuckled, but then it died when we all glared at him.

"I'll give blood for Derek."

"You? But you're not related!"

"I have Type A blood. Use my blood."

"Casey, honey, you don't have to do this." Abby said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to give something up for Derek. Especially something you desperately need."

"But I want to, Mrs. Venturi."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not snobby."

She looked taken aback, and she let go of my shoulder. "Look, Casey, about that, I'm sorry I said that, I was just frustrated."

The doctor grabbed onto my arm. "Come on, let's take you to the blood donor room." We started walking towards the door.

"Casey." Abby said, and I turned around. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She smiled, and then walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"I would do anything to save Derek. Anything in the world."

"Why?"

"Because he saved me from my abusive father, and he gave me a home with people that I can call family. He saved me, Mrs. Venturi. I'd do anything to save him too."

**You wanna see the trailer for this story on Youtube? It was made by reader134 (Youtube Account) or DaseyLuver134 (Fanfiction account)**

**IT'S FREAKIN AMAZING!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! (oh, and make sure you either PM her or post a comment on the video saying how much you LOVED it! Cause I know you will!) :-) **** SO MUCH!!! -Alexandra**


	13. Under Arrest

I stared at the red liquid that was moving around in the bag.

I made a face.

"Ew!"

"It's just blood."

Just blood? Just blood?

"Well this blood is going to save my Derek."

"Mhmmm." The nurse said as she finished bandaging up the upper part of my arm. "Now sip this." She said as she handed me a dixie cup.

"What is it?" I asked, sniffing it.

"Well aren't you just a picky little thing?" She stood up and then rolled her eyes. "Drink slowly. It keeps you from getting woozy."

"Oh." I meekly said, and then I chugged down the nasty tasting liquid. It tasted like…like metals. I sighed and then grabbed my purse before starting out of the Donor room.

"There you are!" I turned around and came face to face with Abby Venturi.

"Hello Mrs. Venturi." I smiled as I adjusted my purse on my shoulder.

"Did everything go okay?"

"Yes, everything went fine…" I quickly changed the subject. "Is Derek going to be okay?" I asked in a very worried tone.

"I believe so. Thank you so much for your help." She hugged me again.

"Oh your welcome."

"You know, I always wanted Derek to find a nice girl like you."

"CASEY MCDONALD!!"

Shit, I know that voice…I turned around and saw my Dad at the end of the hallway.

I ran.

"COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE!" he screamed as he chased after me. I dogged carts and nurses carrying big needles, and then I felt myself crashing to the floor, and my Dad's body was firmly on top of me. I struggled to break free, but I failed. I stared up at him. He put his face daringly close to mine as he said, "Now you better come back to the house. Or else I will have to shoot you too." His breath smelled strongly of Rum and Wine.

"You've had too much to drink." I quietly said.

"Shut up!" He pulled out a gun from his pocket and put it at my head. "Now where's the boy? I'm going to kill him once and for all. Taking my daughter away from me???"

I can't tell him where he is!

I can't!

He's just going to kill him.

"He's DEAD!" I blurted out, and, for some unknown reason, the tears came. "HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

My dad got off of me and roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground with him.

"Let's go."

"NO!"

"Let's GO Casey!"

"NO!"

"Casey Anne!"

"Let go of me! HELP HELP!" I screamed, and a nurse ran towards the phone.

"Let go of me! NOW." I said firmly, and then yanked my hand out of his grip. I heard sirens, and I saw police running towards us. Abby and George came running towards me too.

"Casey! Casey, what's going on?" They asked, and Abby lightly touched my arm.

The police grabbed my Dad and shoved his hands behind his back.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is this your father?"

I looked at him and he glared at me. "No."

"Who are your parents?"  
I pointed to George and Abby. "They're right here."

"Stay with them please." He said, and then turned to his fellow officers. "Take him away." They said, and they walked out of the building.

"Come on, Casey, you've had a rough day, honey. Let's go home."

"I would like that very much."

"And you can even have Derek's bed." George said as we started towards their car, with Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti following silently behind, their eyes glued to their feet. "I'm sure he won't mind."

I slightly smiled at them. "I wish I was a part of your family. You guys are more family then mine."

"I bet that Derek wishes the same thing too."

"Yeah! I bet he's dreaming bout you too." Marti said, and then grabbed my hand.

"I hope so." I smiled. "I hope so."


	14. Try to Stop Thinking about him, Casey

**OMG I have the GREATEST IDEA FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! So I'm going to be updating this story pretty fast so that I can write the sequel…ENJOY!**

Casey McDonald sat on Derek Venturi's bed, staring down at a green shirt. She clenched it tightly in her hands and then she unfolded it, showing his blood marks splattered around his chest. There was one on the left side of the shirt that was bigger then all the rest, and there was a hole in the center of the blood. Casey stuck her fingers through the hole and then she quickly balled it up and held it against her chest as she laid down against his pillow.

_This was the shirt he was wearing when he was __**shot.**_Tears welled up in her eyes as the thoughts of what had happened that night came rushing back towards her at full speed. She started to cry, and she buried her head into his pillow.

"What's wrong?? What's going on?" Casey turned her head as the door burst open, and George came running into the room. He sat down onto the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Casey? Casey???" Once Casey didn't respond, and just started to cry harder, he screamed, "ABBY!!!" Almost immediately, Abby ran into the room and sat down next to Casey, pulling her into a quick and loving hug.

"Casey? Casey, dear, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Casey sniffed.

"Yes there is something wrong, Casey. Please tell us."

"Were you thinking about Derek?" George asked, and Casey started to cry harder. Abby gave a glare at her husband and rubbed her back more.

"What's in your hand, honey?" she asked, pulling at the green material.

"Derek's shirt." She whispered, handing it to his mother.

"Ohmygosh." She put a hand to her mouth and gazed at the hole. "George…" She turned to her husband. "Let's leave Casey alone." She turned back to Casey. "Now sweetie, try not to think about Derek. I know that it is going to be hard, but just don't think about him. Why don't you go online? You can use Derek's computer."

Casey nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Dinner should be ready soon. I'll have Lizzie come upstairs later and tell you."

"Okay." She nodded her head, and George stood up.

"Don't think about Derek." Abby warned the girl, and she smiled.

"I'll try not to."

Abby gave her a kiss on her head and then started towards the door.

"Abby?"

She turned around.

"Yes?"

"If my parents disowned me, would you adopt me?"

"Honey, we're going to try the hardest we can to take you in our family."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Abby nodded her head and left the room, George following. The door shut behind them.

_I'm alone…in Derek's room_. Casey's first instinct was the smell everything. Just to smell _him_ again.

She stood up and walked towards Derek's computer. She turned it on, and a background picture of the two of them popped up. Casey was giving a big, happy smile, and Derek was kissing her cheek.

The picture and the memories in it made her want to cry.

**SamIAm:** Hey D, what's up? How's Casey?

_What am I supposed to say?? _Casey thought as an IM from Sam popped up onto the screen.

**LeafsHockey247:** Hey Sam, this isn't Derek, this is Casey.

**SamIAm:** Why are you on Derek's computer? Where is he?

Casey had the urge to write: Dead. Instead, she wrote:

**LeafsHockey247: **He got shot.

**SamIAm: **SHOT??? IS HE DEAD?? WHERE IS HE??? WHY AREN'T YOU WITH HIM??

**LeafsHockey247: **He's not dead, thank god, he's at the hospital. He's been in the hospital for days. I came home with his family to eat dinner.

**SamIAm:** Who shot him?

**LeafsHockey247: **My….my father.

**SamIAm:** Your father??? WHY??

**LeafsHockey247: **I guess he didn't want me and Derek to be together, and since he found me in Derek's bed one night, he figured that the only way to keep him away from me was the shoot him.

**SamIAm:** Hold on….you were in D's bed?

**LeafsHockey247: ** Yes…just sleeping though.

**SamIAm:** Sure….Are you okay?

**LeafsHockey247: **Yeah, Sam, I'm fine.

**SamIAm: **Is Derek going to be okay?

**LeafsHockey247: **I'm pretty sure. I had to donate my blood so that Derek would survive. Usually, I hate needles, but since it was for Derek, I had no choice.

**SamIAm:** Aw, you really love him, don't you?

**LeafsHockey247: **Yes.

**SamIAm:** Even though he's poor.

**LeafsHockey247: **I don't care. I love him family. He saved me from the disaster that was my family I should be able to save him from death.

**SamIAm:** Well I'm going to come over and see him tomorrow. How about you call me when you're going to be leaving?

**LeafsHockey247: **All right.

Casey spotted Lizzie walking into the room.

"Time for dinner!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Casey replied, and Lizzie left the room.

**LeafsHockey247: **I have to go and eat dinner. Bye, Sam.

**SamIAm:** Bye…and take care.

**LeafsHockey247: **I will. See you tomorrow. Oh, and Sam?

**SamIAm:** Yeah?

**LeafsHockey247: **Thanks. Thanks for being here for me.

**SamIAm:** Aw, no problem.

**LeafsHockey247 signed off at 7:15:23**

"Damn I wish I had a girlfriend like that." Sam said, as he signed off. "But I must admit…I do sort of hope that D does die. Just so that I can have Casey…"

**OOOO ANGSTY SAM!!! HAHHAHAH Review please! So does the whole 'I hope that Derek dies' thing relate to the sequel? Hmmmm I'm not telling! But I think it's a good idea! Maybe I'll tell you my sequel idea….but only if you REVIEW!!!**

**-Alexandra ******


	15. Goodbye

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! It isn't that long, considering it's the last, but I WILL do a sequel! Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing my story through all the drama : )**

Abby Venturi paced around the living room, her arms tightly crossed around her chest.

Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and Casey all tried to watch _Cinderella_ in peace, but Abby drew their attention away from it.

"Abby, please." Casey begged, and Lizzie wrapped her arms around her. "Please stop!" Casey started to cry, and everyone hugged her.

"We all miss Derek, Casey. We all miss him."

"I miss him more!" Casey cried.

"No you…" Edwin started, but Abby cut him off.

"I know you do."

"Why didn't it happen to me?? _I_ should be the one in that hospital! _I _should be the one dying! It's all my fault!! If I had only listened to my father! If I had only broken up with him!" Casey cried, and then ran up the stairs, leaving Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and Abby in the living room.

George walked in and went to go and sit in Derek's chair when Edwin stopped him.

"No. Don't do that, Dad."

"Do what?"

"Sit down."

"Why not?"

"It's Derek's chair. The only one that we're letting sit in Derek's chair or lay in Derek's bed is Casey."

"Oh." George said, and then sat down in the other chair across from Derek's.

"I hope she's okay." George said, looking up the stairs where Casey just fled.

"I hope our son's okay." Abby stared solemnly at George.

"Me too. Me too." George said, staring down at his bowl of soup.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Derek's home! Derek's home!!" Casey yelled, running down the stairs and running into the kitchen. "Derek's HOME!" She screamed at Abby and Lizzie, who were staring over a bowl of cake batter.

"What?" Lizzie asked, her eyebrows furrowing together, and then quickly following Casey out of the kitchen.

George came through the door and set down his case file, only to be thrown back by a tight hug by Casey. "DEREK! YOU'RE HOME! Oh, thank god! I love you! I love you!"

_What's going on??_ Lizzie thought. _That's not Derek! That's Dad…hold on a minute. She's going insane! She's hallucinating!_ Lizzie turned to Abby, and they stared wide eyed as Casey cried and screamed, "I love you!" into George's shoulder. The two ran over to Casey and struggled to pull her away from George.

"NO! NO!" She screamed, her arms flailing everywhere. "LET ME HUG HIM! NO!!! NO!! IT WAS MY FAULT! NO! NO!" She fell down onto the ground and started hysterically crying. "DEREK!!!! Derek! No!"

"That's not Derek! Honey, calm down. Calm down Casey."

"That IS Derek! Can't you see?? Are you blind? That IS Derek!"

"Casey, it's not Derek! That's George! Casey, calm down."

"Let go of me! Let me see Derek! LET ME SEE DEREK!"

Lizzie backed away from the crazy girl.

"What's going on?" Marti asked, running down the stairs and then she saw Casey lying on the ground. "What happened to Casey?"

"Nothing, Smarti. Go upstairs."

"LET ME SEE DEREK!"

"Come on, Marti. Let's go upstairs." Lizzie said, grabbing her sister's hand.

"Derek…I'm so sorry! I love you!" Casey reached towards George, and George knelt down next to her.

"Casey?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Listen to me."

"Goodbye, Derek…" She murmured and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she passed out.

"Come on, George." Abby said, tears in her eyes. "Let's get her to the couch."

"Good idea." He said, and they lifted up the girl and sat her down on the couch.

"Blanket?" George asked, and Abby nodded. She went upstairs and grabbed one off of Derek's bed, and the shirt that Derek was shot in. She continued downstairs and pulled the blanket up to the nape of her neck, and then she wrapped her arms around the shirt before patting her on top of the head.

"Sweet dreams, Casey."

"Sweet dreams." George nodded as they continued towards the kitchen.

"I'm scared, Georgie." Abby said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I am too, Abby. I am too."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Casey finally woke up, and the family sat down at the table.

The phone rang halfway through dinner, and Abby got up and answered it. She came back with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"Yeah, what's going on, Mom?" Edwin asked, and Abby put a hand up to her mouth.

"That was the hospital." She sniffled out.

"And? Is Derek all right?"

"Let's just say he's feeling a whole lot better right now."

**THE END**


End file.
